Wireless display (WD) systems include a source device and one or more sink devices. A source device may be a device that is capable of transmitting media content within a wireless local area network. A sink device may be a device that is capable of receiving and rendering media content. In some examples, a device may be both a source device and a sink device. The source device and the sink device may be either mobile devices or wired devices. As mobile devices, for example, the source device and the sink devices may comprise mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, digital image capturing devices, such as cameras or camcorders, or other devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices. As wired devices, for example, the source device and the sink device may comprise televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, printers, set top boxes, gaming consoles, routers, and digital video disc (DVD) players, and media servers.
A source device may send media data, such as audio video (AV) data, to one or more sink devices participating in a particular media share session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices may render the received media data for presentation on an associated screen and audio equipment. In some cases, a user of a sink device may apply user inputs to the sink device, such as touch inputs and remote control inputs, to control the content being displayed at the sink device.
In other examples, the source device may transmit AV data to a sink device, which is then only played back on the sink device. In still other examples, the source may transmit AV data to a source device to be displayed on the sink device, while the source device plays back different AV data on the source device.